combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Regen
Quarantine is a Game Mode released in the 07-28-09 Patch. In preparation for this mode, the web site's navigation bar was changed in order to feature veins of red, the sign in screen has been changed to a promotional image. This mode is also known as the "Zombie mode", as the gameplay is extremely similar to Zombie mode's in other games, and the infected look like zombies. Maps *Currently #Overdose (The main map) #Two Towers #Showdown *Possible future maps #Perhaps even new maps specifically for Quarantine. #Snow Valley #Most of the current maps Gameplay Each round last's 2:50 minutes. Pre-game: There is a period of 20 seconds of which the humans can prepare for the infected hosts to be chosen. Actual game: After the 20 seconds is over, 1-2 humans will be chosen to be a host infection depending on the amount of players currently in the round. The host infections must try and infect all humans, while the human's must try to survive or kill off the infections. However, surviving is the most feasible option for the humans, as infections are extremely hard to kill. In order for an infection to infect a human, they must attack them once with a melee attack. If a human shoots an infected, they will be knocked back slightly, helping to keep the infected at bay, and knock the infected off high ground if needed. However, if the infected are crouching, they are almost impossible to knock back, unless more than 4 humans are shooting at the Infected. As of now, in Overdose, there are two "safe rooms" that the humans can enter at the 1 minute mark. These can be very useful in order to save yourself if you can time it correctly. Note that these doors CAN be breached by the Infected. There are 3 ways to end the round: *1: The infected are all destroyed. (20 points to all humans) *2: Everyone is infected or dead. (3 points to all infected) *3: Time runs out. (20 points to all humans, 0 for the infected) However, to help the infected win, they have the following boosts: The infected: *have high speed (Faster then Viper or the Light Vest & Military Bandana combination) *have double the stamina of a normal human. *are extremely resistant to bullet damage. (Most bullets only do 1 damage, while high powered bullets such as a Sniper Rifle's can do 2-3. Some Sub-Machine Gun's don't do *any damage at all), but as of the latest patch all bullets do more damage. *are immune to poison *are moderately resistant to melee damage (Though melee damage is extremely discouraged, as the human will easily become infected) *are moderately resistant to explosives and fire damage (These weapons are the best choice if a human wishes to kill a zombie) *have extra hp depending on the vest and the type of infected: **Light Vest- 450 hp for a Host infection and 225 hp for a normal infection. **Medium Vest- 600 hp for a Host infection and 300 hp for a normal infection. **Heavy Vest- 800 hp for a Host infection and 425 hp for a normal infection. However, Infected can be knocked back by bullets while standing or while crawling forward, leading to humans firing at infected in order to get the infected to back away or fall from high ground. They also can "walk" on water in Two Towers. Trivia *Strangely the infected is able to use the V,B&N functions and a distorted voice would be heard. *The Infected of Quarantine have certain characteristics of certain Infected from the game Left 4 Dead (L4D). The glowing eyes of the Witch, the knobby hands and raspy voice/pant of a Smoker, and the crouch of a Hunter. As well as the fact that they can run like a normal person. (Albeit the desire to eat human flesh =P ) *Earning Experience and Gear Points in this mode is not worthwhile compared to other modes, as the rates are similar to Fireteam, which has notoriously bad rates. *Humorously, many people have complained of the difficulty of surviving. *Originally, Nexon had only released Overdose as the primary map to play Quarantine. In the trailer, however, Viper and Scorpion are in Death Room and at the Snow Valley Underground Tunnel, leading to the possiblity that it may become possible to play Quarantine in several older maps as well. This has recently been proven true as the latest patch has released Showdown and Two Towers as the newest Quarantine Maps. *When the Combat Arms game engine starts up, you can see the red figure of an Infected walking. Press the space bar to make it jump. This was only availible during the initial release of Quarantine, and has now been replaced by the normal figure of the running soldier but you can stll make it jump by pressing the space bar. *During the initial release of Quarantine, the "O" in "Combat Arms" has an Infected in it surrounded by an Infected's reticle . This has now been reverted back to normal *Both "new" Quarantine maps have had some changes from their original forms. For instance, Two towers, they removed the ladders into the two towers (ironic), so there is no perfect "safe spot" in either maps. Showdown now has rooftops in which you can flee from the infected, but can still be breached if one is negligent. There is a truck in which boxes are used to reach thse rooftops. There is also a cloud of poisonous gas under the part joining the two towers. There is a wooden plank joining the two towers at the first level which is absent in other mode of gameplay. The surrounding in Two Towers is reddish-orange in colour, which gives it the look of a bloody sky. The French Doors in Bravo base are now covered in blood. The frame suggests that there must have been a struggle behind those doors, meanwhile, Showdown has been cut off from the surrounding street. (There is a blockade of wrecked cars and debris nearby), and smoke is issuing from the nearby carnage. *What's worse, the Infected can now ''swim ''in the waters surrounding two towers. If they fall in by accident, they do NOT die, but can climb back up via mossy nets. This does not apply to the humans, they will die as soon as they fall in the water. *A glitch in Two Towers known as Super Jump can occur. An Infected looks down while in the water and jumps, sometimes resulting in a high backwards jump. *The humans can no longer seek the refuge of "Safe Rooms" in newer Quarantine maps. Though this may change in the future, the most recent maps have no new areas opening up after the 1-minute mark has been reached. *Contrary to popular belief, if an infected falls into the water at Two Towers while on fire, the fire will NOT be doused. Nexon may update it in the future if they feel like it. *In Overdose, you can hear gunshots through hidden vents in some places. Strategies Humans *If you want to really deal damage, use explosives and fire. Melee is very useful, but not recommended. Don't waste your bullets thinking you can kill the Infected easily. Conserve ammo to keep the Infected at bay, or use headshots to inflict more damage. *Try to shoot ''only ''when the Infected jump. If not, you'll waste ammo and they'll gain ground slowly. *When in groups, stay away from the edges to avoid "kamakazi hits" from infected who get too close to the edge and fall. *Cover ALL sides, or your negligence will cost you your humanity. *Try to stay in groups, and on high ground, such as the elevator and the office. *When the doors open, try to get to the doors as quickly as possible and lock yourself and any other survivors that can get there in time so you have a large chance of winning. Also make sure that no-one inside the doors go near the doors, as the infected can attack slightly through the door, and can infect people inside. *The vents are a good hiding spot, but watch out for the poison. As they are bio-genetically mutated, toxicity has no effect on them. *The two doors are located at the elevator and the office, and are good for group defending *Solo defending is good on the cabinet and the camera in the second office/laboratory. *Two Towers have many good spots, but are extremely hard to reach. *Bring at least 1 Machine Gun; these weapons are extremely good for defending and backing away infected running at you, even with the bad portability. Infected *Rushing is a good strategy against the Humans. You will startle them and they will either flee or hold their ground. The bullets are easy to maneuver and if you are pinned, your teammates can flank them. Also, when startled the humans will usually shoot, regardless of whether they are standing their ground or fleeing. Your teammates can hear the gunshots from across the map and come to your aid. *If you crouch, you usually aren't pushed back, unless a lot of people are firing at you. Use this to your advantage. *Hiding spots include the barrels, behind the structure in the shallow pool, on the camera, on the cabinet, in one of the rooms next to the cupboards, in a gap in the crates, the vents, the support poles near the elevators and behind the box at the top of the ramp. *Go in groups if you're trying to reach the defenders in the office or the elevator: climb on top of each other to make it harder for the defenders to repel you. *If the doors are locked, attack the doors with as many people as possible as quick as possible to try and break them. Alternatively, try to get to the doors before they are opened, so anyone wishing to seek refuge inside will be infected. *Leap from ledge to ledge instead of following the ordinary paths. This will catch the humans off guard. *When the safe rooms are about to disengage the locks, keep your distance and watch for stragglers. There are always a few "selfish" players that abandon the group at the last minute and make a run for the opposite safe room, usually the elevator. *Infected are nearly invulnerable to anything. Use your defense against jumping, water, toxic, and nearly any other damage to your advantage and discover where your enemy is hiding. It will pay off if you search thouroughly on the larger maps. Think like what you would do if you were still Human and where you would go. Images and Videos thumb|400px|right Category:Game Modes